1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable pools, and in particular, to a portable spa pool that can be conveniently moved from one location to another, and which can be conveniently and quickly installed and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spa pools have become increasingly popular as people have come to recognize and enjoy the relaxing and healthy benefits accorded by a good invigorating soak in a spa pool or tub. Most conventional spa pools are provided in the form of a spa tub in a bathroom or a health club, or in the form of an outdoor spa. Each of these spa pools has a jet nozzle system having a plurality of nozzles that must be powered by a pump and its associated plumbing (e.g., tubing that connects the nozzles). Some spa pools are also provided with a heater that works in conjunction with the pump to heat the water that is re-circulated in the spa pool.
Unfortunately, in order to move a conventional spa pool to a different location, the entire spa pool and its accompanying jet nozzle system, pump, plumbing and heater must be completely dis-assembled and moved. Such dis-assembly can be quite complex, and often requires the expertise of a plumber. Even if a normal user is able to accomplish the dis-assembly on his or her own, such dis-assembly is very time-consuming and difficult, and any subsequent re-assembly will be equally time-consuming and challenging. In other words, conventional spa pools tend to stay fixed in their original locations, and are unlikely to be moved to a different location.
Such lack of portability is a significant drawback, since nowadays people are more mobile and often enjoy travelling and moving about. It would be desirable if they could also enjoy the luxury and benefit of the spa pool at different locales while not experiencing the inconveniences and difficulties associated with having to assemble and dis-assemble a conventional spa pool. This would encourage and promote increased use of spa pools.
To meet this demand, attempts have been made to provide portable spa pools that can be easily assembled and disassembled. Unfortunately, the plumbing systems for these portable spa pools can still be rather complex. For example, the nozzles need to be fluidly connected to each other (and to a pump) by tubing so that water can be circulated through these nozzles during use. Unfortunately, connecting a plurality of nozzles together can be a rather complicated task, and if not done correctly, can result in leaks and possible malfunction of the plumbing system.
Thus, there remains a need for a portable spa pool that overcomes the problems associated with the conventional spa pools, which can be installed and dis-assembled for storage in a quick and convenient manner, and which can be packed and moved about conveniently.